Withered Flower II: Rirī to Taiyō(Discontinued)
by JRedd7272
Summary: A week has passed since Elio and Lillie have confessed their feelings. Together, they will got through many adventures and hardships as they continue their relationship. But Faba doesn't approve, and since he has been demoted since the Rainbow Rocket incident, he wants to take back his position as Branch Chief. And he will ruin some lives and relationships, starting with Lillie.
1. Prologue

**Yes. I used Google Translate for part of the title XD. Anyway, THIS is the sequel to Withered Flower you all have been waiting for. It's my favorite Alola pairing of all time, honestly :D.**

 **So note: This takes place AFTER the Rainbow Rocket post-game mode, but this first chapter is in a flashback to that, because let me be honest with you... the scene below this heading as I am typing this right now is one of the best ones in the game :p. And plus, I'm gonna give it a twist.**

 **With that out of the way, it is finally time to start the first chapter! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

With many dimensions crossed, an evil group called Team Rainbow Rocket invaded Aether Paradise, capturing a lot of employees there, including Wicke (Note: Lusamine is still gone in this, so it's this instead of just Lusamine being captured).

With Rainbow Rocket's power and getting all of the bosses from the other regions in other universes, they have managed to take full control of Aether Paradise, stopping any fool who gets in their way.

It was up to Elio and Lillie to stop Team RR.

Surprisingly, Faba has decided to join in on Rainbow Rocket's plans, trying to stop Lillie and Elio from succeeding. Faba lost a double battle against the two. Lillie's Clefairy acted as backup using Light Screen and Reflect. Elio's Silvally did the attacking. And it was a perfect plan.

Unfortunately, Gladion was out somewhere, so he couldn't try to help in getting Rainbow Rocket out.

Meanwhile, Guzma joined in too. When two Rainbow Rocket Grunts tried to stop Elio from activating doors to get to the boss's chamber, Guzma handled it by putting his hands over their faces, trying to get him. The Team RR grunts had no way of getting past him.

Elio defeated almost all of the bosses from the other regions: Maxie, Archie, Lysandre and Cyrus (I literally fought them in that order). Before they could reach the true boss of RR...

Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma, did one last stop to get in Elio's way. But he didn't know how overpowered the Alolan Champion really was...

* * *

"Necrozma, let's finish this!" Elio shouted to his Pokemon. Necrozma, in its true form dubbed "Ultra Necrozma", nodded in agreement. Elio raised his fist high into the air, and the crystal on his Z-Ring started to glow. Necrozma felt the true power inside of it.

"Now, Necrozma! LIGHT THAT BURNS THE SKY! Let's DO IT!" Elio screamed at the top of his lungs. Necrozma formed a giant ball of light, and it got bigger by the minute. When it was full enough, Necrozma unleashed it at Ghetsis's Zekrom. The Dragon/Electric type had no chance of dodging it, despite being a legendary.

Actually, never mind. Necrozma is a freaking legendary, so of course Zekrom didn't have a chance.

And once that devastating attack landed, Zekrom fainted in one hit. Ghetsis was beyond surprised.

Elio fell down, panting from the amount of energy he put into the fight. Necrozma felt the same way.

"Great job, buddy. The Ultra Recon Squad was right when they said I could wield such power from you." Elio said with a smile, still panting from exhaustion. Necrozma turned back into its form when mixed with Solgaleo, known as Dusk Mane Necrozma.

"Anyway... get some rest. We're almost there." Elio whispered, and then returned Necrozma to its Ball (Master Ball. I was lazy XD.).

Ghetsis returned Zekrom to its Poke Ball, furious on what has happened. Everyone was silent for a second before Ghetsis broke it with his loud, angry voice.

"What?!" He screamed, "I created Team Plasma with my own hands! I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

Elio just shrugged by Ghetsis's outburst. Lillie also seemed annoyed.

"You lost. Now please, step aside!" She commanded.

"This cannot be possible... I will not accept this!" Ghetsis yelled. And then something surprised the both of them. Ghetsis ran towards Lillie and knocked her down.

"Aaaugh!" Lillie yelped. Now she was on the floor. Ghetsis put his hand over Lillie and his right foot on her chest.

"Mya-ha-ha! No, no, no, no, no! You don't get it, do you?! I can't be defeated! I won't be! IT. CANNOT. BE. ALLOWED!" Ghetsis bellowed.

"You did not just hurt her! You sick, twisted freak!" Elio yelled, a lot of anger in his voice for seeing his girlfriend hurt.

"You, tiny intruder!" Ghetsis exclaimed, pointing at the Alola Champion, "If you value this girl's life, throw aside all your Poke Balls, at this moment!"

"Y-You cowardly..." Lillie stuttered, angry by his choice. Then she got concerned to see Elio holding onto his Poke Balls, preventing all his Pokemon from coming out and unleashing an all out attack on the Team Plasma leader.

"Elio, please! Don't listen to him!" She pleaded.

"Shut your mouth!" Ghetsis yelled. And Lillie just backed away until her back was against the wall.

"What's this? Your Poke Balls are shaking! Could it be that they're shaking with RAGE?" Ghetsis teased. The shaking got more violent.

"G-Guys, it's ok. Calm down. I got this." Elio whispered to the shaking Poke Balls.

"No matter! Throw away all your Poke Balls, right this instant!" Ghetsis demanded. His evil grin grew wider.

"Never!" Elio exclaimed.

"Were you not listening, or did you simply not understand?" Ghetsis asked, his face red with anger.

"I'm not going to! Leave my friend alone!" Elio yelled.

"Well, you leave me no choice. This girl must...!" Ghetsis started, and he raised his foot, about to kick Lillie right in the chest. The blonde-haired girl yelped in fear.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Elio screamed. And he ran at Ghetsis and pushed him, preventing from landing the attack.

"You foolish kid! Did you have any idea who you were messing with?!" Ghetsis yelled, and then he punched Elio in the face, and he fell on the floor. Ghetsis now trapped the Alola Champion.

"ELIO!" Lillie cried.

"I am the most perfect being in the world! I'll end all people who get in my way!" Ghetsis ranted. And he kept on kicking.

"S-STOP! He's gonna get hurt!" Lillie begged.

"HA! And let him GO? Nah! I don't think so!" Ghetsis said with an evil laugh. But then...

Ghetsis felt some huge energy inside him. A purple glow along with some small sparks were being made.

"What's this? My body is being pulled..." Ghetsis asked, confused by all of this.

"No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ghetsis screamed, and then in a matter of seconds, he automatically disappeared. Without even asking, Lillie ran to Elio, holding him in her arms.

"E-Elio! Are you okay? Please be okay!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Ugh... d-don't worry about me, Lils. I'm fine." Elio said weakly. Some parts of his body has bruises, but other that that, he's fine. Lillie wiped her tears that were already coming.

And then someone else walked to them. He had blond hair and a blue accessory piece on his head, similar to a ring. He wore a gray lab coat and blue glasses, and there were a bunch of buttons on one of his gloves.

"Miss Lillie, it is good to see you again. We ran into each other in the lab, perhaps you recall?" He greeted.

"Mr. Colress...?" Lillie asked. Colress looked down and saw Elio being held by Lillie.

"And you, Elio. We meet again!" Colress said with a smile, "Ms. Wicke had sent word that you may need my assistance in order to save her and the employees. You'll have to forgive my rudeness, but I followed your trail using an invisibility device I recently invented."

"It's alright. I... needed the help anyway." Elio replied with a nervous smile.

"It seems Ghetsis here has caused you some trouble!" Colress pointed out, looking at the bruises.

"Yeah. Elio saved my life from getting beaten up, so he took the hits himself." Lillie explained.

"This kind of reminds me of the time you did that to Guzma." Elio said.

"And... you're also holding him, Miss Lillie. Perhaps you two truly are in love?" Colress asked with a smirk.

"We're not gonna go too personal..." Lillie replied as she and Elio started blushing.

"Oh, but this is no time to be standing around. I need to stop Rainbow Rocket!" Elio exclaimed.

"O-Oh! Right!" Lillie yelped. And she helped Elio stand up.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I've been through worse, I'll be fine." Elio replied with a small laugh.

"Good luck, Elio. I wish you luck to defeat Team Rainbow Rocket." Colress said with a nod and a smile.

"Do you want me to heal your Pokemon, Elio?" Lillie asked.

"Sure, Lils. But let's make it quick. Rainbow Rocket could be coming close to their plan." Elio replied.

"Alright then." Lillie said as she grabbed a few potions from her small, pink bag. And the time to stop Rainbow Rocket is coming.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, there we go. I sure liked it ;D. I can't wait to make more of this, and I will stay focused on my other stories I am currently making as well. Have a great day people, and I will see you next time for more chapters! :)**


	2. The Start Of a Plan

**'Kay, gonna finish this thang so I can continue my other stories as well. School is stressing, as always. And my schedule is tight, leaving less time to make some chapters...**

 **But that won't stop me from being here. Here's the 2nd chapter, hope y'all enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 ***present day***

It was a normal day. Aether Paradise was back to normal, and Team Rainbow Rocket was driven out. Everything was back in business as usual. Things were getting better after Rainbow Rocket was out. Especially after Lusamine passed away.

Elio was retaining to his business as champion. There were more challengers. At least one every day. But it was nothing Elio and his team couldn't handle. Lillie always came to visit him from sometimes to hang out with him. The loss of her mother still affects her, but Elio was there to help her.

Dating was an uncommon, but not impossible, thing the two are doing right now, ever since they confessed their feelings for each other. The problem that they have is that they are too young, and they feel like having too much of this would lead to some un-honorable events with loved ones.

But at least their love is finally setting free.

After the Team RR incident, Gladion became the new president of the Aether Foundation. It was a tough choice between him and Wicke, but the employees there believed that Gladion would do a good job with protecting the structure since he has been training at Kanto for a while.

With his strong Pokémon by his side, there is nothing that can go wrong with the group.

But... not everyone at Aether Paradise was happy with the result.

Faba was the only example there. He has been demoted from his Branch Chief position ever since everyone found out about his assistance in helping Rainbow Rocket, just to pursue his career. Everyone took a vote, and Faba has been demoted to Intern.

Boy, if Lusamine were here, that would be an _automatic_ demotion.

Faba was now stuck doing chores in Aether Paradise, with almost no assistance with them. Once in a while, he'll get some. But everyone still throws some in-your-face remarks at him for Rainbow Rocket's help.

And Faba wasn't happy one bit. He wants to be Branch Chief again. He wants to give orders to the others in the most calm and mundane way.

But in order to do that... he'll need to find a victim.

But... he had one in mind.

* * *

"Faba! What is taking so long!" A male Aether employee shouted from across the hallway. Faba was currently washing the walls of the main floor on the Paradise. He turned to the employee with a scowling look.

"This is a lot more torturous than you think, you know!" Faba yelled back.

"You know germs can spread easily here! Think of all the Pokémon here. We'll need to keep them healthy!"

"You don't give me orders, good sir!"

"Actually, as of right now, I am. You've been demoted. Remember?"

"Don't you dare bring that moment up again." Faba scoffed, and he just ignored the employee as he kept on washing the walls with a soapy sponge.

"Everyone knows about it. You'll barely even be forgiven!" The employee reminded.

"Oh, excuse you? How would you like it if _you_ were the one doing this? We'll see how you like it, and me keep on talking to you." Faba said.

"Whatever. I'm going back to the conversation area." The Aether employee replied, and he walks away from Faba's sight.

"D**m amateurs... I'll show them the real deal when I get my position back." Faba grumbled, and he works harder and faster than his ongoing speed right now.

* * *

 ***10 minutes later***

The walls are all clean.

"Phew. All done. Now I can get to my break." Faba said to himself as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. He walks along the hallway, now on the outside part, and he came across Lusamine's mansion.

 _"Grr... Madame President... if you were here, you would see how much this has gotten."_ Faba thought, and he walks inside the mansion. It was all white like before Team RR invaded it. Two beds, one on the far right, and the other on the far left. And of course, there was the hidden mirror with the teleporter, but it was disabled.

"I'm gonna get my position back, even if it's the last thing I do." Faba groaned. He no longer wanted to do constant chores for the Foundation. He wanted to _give_ those orders to him. Those were his job! And Lusamine's as well... even though she passed away.

Faba got into thinking pose, thinking on where to start. When he finally got an idea, he got surprised. Then he smirks, as if there was a little evil mixed into it.

"Miss Lillie... you knew how the president died," Faba said, "So I know you have everything I need in order to get my position back. You really think you and your little 'boyfriend' are gonna help you with getting through my revenge? Nuh-uh. I don't think so. Just you wait."

"Faba! What are you doing? You weren't allowed to go on break!" A female employee yelled.

"Stuff it in your socks!" Faba shouted back. The employee didn't respond back. She probably just walked away in annoyance, tired of that constant behavior.

"Now... I'm gonna make sure you never see that boy again. He already did enough damage to this place, so now I must end it." Faba exclaimed, a pretty angry look on his face. But then he just shrugs and walks out of the mansion.

He thinks that he'll make Lusamine proud once this is over... but what else will happen? What would the others think?

* * *

 ***scene change: Lillie's room***

"Hi, Elio! It's good to see you!" Lillie said with a smile. Currently, Lillie was on a face chat app on her phone, and the one she called was none other than the Alolan Champion himself, Elio.

 _"Hey, Lils! Same here, how have you been doing?"_ He asked.

"I've been doing just fine, just like always!"

 _"Aether Paradise good? Especially after Team Rainbow Rocket infiltrated it?"_

"Yep!"

 _"You and I make a good team, Lils. You and your new Pokémon work great together, I couldn't have a better relationship with those little guys!"_

"Oh, Elio. You're so sweet." Lillie said bashfully.

 _"So, what have you been doing right now?"_ Elio asked.

"Oh, I've been reading. I just got this new book called 'The Lightning Thief'." Lillie replied.

 _"I've seen the movie! It's really good."_

"Really? You did? Have you... read the book?"

 _"Maybe part of it, but it's just near the middle when-"_

"Hey! No spoilers, Elio! I'm going in blind! I want this experience for myself!" Lillie exclaimed with her usual pouty look.

 _"Sorry, Lils. I'll let you be. I hope you have a good day!"_

"It's all fine, Elio. I accept your apology. And same here!"

 _"Well, see ya la-"_

"Oh, by the way. How's you championship coming along?" Lillie asked.

 _"Incineroar always sees faith in the both of us. We never fail."_ Elio replied.

"Well, I'm glad that-"

"Miss Lillie!" Faba yelled as he burst through the door. Lillie let out a yelp, and then hid her phone under the blanket. There was a muffled sound of Elio calling out Lillie's name a couple times, along with "Is everything okay?"

"Who were you talking to just now?" Faba asked.

"N-No one, Mr. Faba!" Lillie exclaimed, a bit worried.

"You were talking to someone. Now who was it? You better tell me." Faba commanded.

"No. I won't." Lillie responded.

"Insolent brat. You were talking to the champion, weren't you?" Faba guessed. Lillie was surprised.

"H... How did you know?" She asked.

"Because you talk to him all the d**m time!" Faba shouted.

"W-Why is that your problem?" Lillie asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm not here for your little playdate, Miss Lillie. Did you think it was necessary for your vote to demote me in Branch Chief?" Faba asked.

"Well, yes, because you-"

"No. It should't have," Faba interrupted the blonde-haired girl, "Because of everyone else... I have been demoted to Intern. The worst possible thing ever happening to me. So now I'm gonna get my position back."

"How are you gonna do that exactly?"

"I'm not gonna let you talk to that boy as long as I am here." Faba said with an evil smirk.

"You're not allowed to do that! He's my soulmate!" Lillie yelled.

"Perhaps you haven't seen some stuff you haven't seen yet?" Faba asked as he came closer to her in a menacing way.

"You're not gonna take Elio away from me, Mr. Faba." Lillie exclaimed. But Faba roughly grabs Lillie by her arm and twists it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lillie screamed.

"I'm gonna be Branch Chief again. You will not get in my way, Miss Lillie." Faba said evilly. While Lillie was on the floor, recovering from her pain, Faba left the room and closed the door.

Lillie grabbed her phone, and she noticed Elio hung up. Did Elio know something, or...? But she wanted to make sure Faba didn't go too far. She walked to her door, and when she tried to open it...

The door will not open. She was locked inside.

"Darn it..." Lillie groaned. And she started banging on the door, hoping for people to help her out.

On the other side, Faba just smirked.

"Just as I thought. She cares about the boy too much," He said, "So... I'll need to keep her away from him. That's what I'll do. And that'll make some convinces change! It's the perfect plan!"

He was about to burst out laughing, but another employee interrupted him.

"Intern Faba! I have some more work for you!" He called out.

"I told you to stop calling me by that title!" Faba shouted angriy, and he walks over to employee so he can forcefully start his work.

* * *

 **A/N: I hate Faba. I really do. I knew I had to make this story so then I can hate him even more XD. Anyway, sorry for the long delay, I've been busy as always. Be sure to check out my other stories while waiting for certain ones! Have a great day, dudes! :)**


	3. Discontinued

Hey. It pains me to say this, but I'm going to be discontinuing this story. Why? Well, there are two reasons.

The first reason is because I want to work more on the Admin Story.

And the second reason is that I ran out of ideas for in between.

But those of you who are really waiting for what happens next, I should at least tell you what the end is.

And that end goes somewhere along these lines: after suffering what what Fava had tried to do, Lillie attempted to kill herself. But Elio came in and stopped her. After she admitted Faba did all this, everyone cane to a vote to fire him.

And it happened.

Dunno what'd happen AFTER, but that's all I could say. I hope all of you understand the decision I had to make. Please feel free to read Pokémon Brick Bronze: An Admin Story instead, for the latest Pokémon details in my account.

Thank you, and have yourselves an awesome day.


End file.
